deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aqua VS Lightning
Aqua VS Lightning is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description SQUARE ENIX FIGHT! These two ladies are as elegant as they're deadly but which will prove themselves better than the other? Interlude (Cues Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: These two swordsmen have proved themselves time, and time again. Boomstick: Aqua, the magical keyblade master... Wiz: Or Lightning, Etro's greatest knight. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, ''' Aqua (Cues Aqua's theme extended) Wiz: Not much is known about Aqua's backround, except that she, and Terra have been friends for a long time. '''Boomstick: Oh, and Ventus just randomly appeared and they're friends too. Wiz: When it was time for a Mastery exam Aqua and Terra fought for the title as keyblade master. After, Terra couldn't control the darkness Aqua was titled the new keyblade master. Boomstick: Aqua has proven her self physically and mentally as she's considered one of the strongest keyblade users. ''' Wiz: Aqua is average in all of her stats but is especially skilled in magic as she's second only to Master Xehanort in terms of magical ability. '''Boomstick: And she still kicked his ass! Wiz: Aqua has a variety of strong spells such as Curaga, which allows her to heal herself, Firaga, a powerful blast of fire, Blizzaga, a shot of blast-chilling icicles, Thundaga, strong bolts of lightning, Stopga, a move that stops time, as well as the opponent, and Aeroga, a powerful gust of wind that shoots opponents up in the air. Boomstick: Not only does she have the ability to use most magical abilities but she also has her own variations on her moves. For example she has Triple Blizzaga, which shoots icicles three times quickly, Glacier, which freezes opponents before sending them up, Ice Barrage, which casts icicles from the ground to damage opponents before sending them into the heavens. ''' Wiz: She also has variations of other elements such as Thunder: Thundaga shot, which shows a bolt of lightning. Fire: Triple Firaga, which has the same properties as Triple Blizzaga but with fire instead of ice, Firaga Burst, which summons a huge fireball into the sky which shoots down smaller fireball, and Raging Storm, which summons three fire pillars which damages opponents on contact. ?: Seeker Miner, which sets down explosive traps which damages opponents who come close. '''Boomstick: Holy Jesus, not only that but she also has her own spells, Barrier Surge, which allows Aqua to rush forward while cloaked in a barrier which deflects all projectiles and attacks, Wishing Edge, which is a jumping attack that hits three times, and her most powerful spell Magic Hour, which allows Aqua to teleport around and generate light pillars that damage the opponent. Wiz: Aqua can also utilize shotlocks that which are custom shots from a keyblade that depend on the character. Boomstick: WHERE DOES IT END WITH THIS WOMAN!? Wiz: The shotlocks Aqua can use are Bubble blaster, which... blasts... bubbles, Prism Rain, which fires a salvo of rainbow colored orbs, and Lightbloom, Aqua spins gracefully as she fires several volleys of energy at targets. Boomstick: NOW are we done? Wiz: Aqua also has a finishing move called Teleport Spike which casts multiple energy orbs that are launched in opponents and explode. Boomstick: Thanks to Aqua's nimble and flexible figure she can also do multiple techniques such as Firewheel, which allows her to cartwheel while surronding herself in fire which protects her by damaging opponents that attack her. She can also double jump and teleport. Wiz: Aqua also has a keyblade armor which has shown to be very durable. Boomstick: Aqua has many command styles two of which are exclusive to her, Ghost Drive which allows her to teleport around the room and attack the opponent at high speeds which creates an after-illusion which can confuse her opponents, and Spell Weaver, which heightens her speed tremendously, as well as her magic. The finisher is Aqua performs a magical spin attack. ''' Wiz: Lastly, Aqua can use D-Link to gain the physical abilities of the friends she's met during her adventure. For example by using the bond with Ventus, she can mimic Ventus's numerous abilities as well as his speed. '''Boomstick: Ah, finally we're done. Lightning (Cues Lightning's Theme) Wiz: Claire Farron's parents died at a young age and as a result was forced to protect her sister, Serah at a young age. Boomstick: Claire took on the code name "Lightning" and joined the Guardian Corps Bodhum Security Regiment. Wiz: Lightning quickly became one of the best but as a result spent little time with Serah. Boomstick: Serah soon started to get lonely and met, and engaged a man named Snow. Wiz: Serah is kidnapped four days later and Lightning sets out to find her. Boomstick: Lightning is shown to like Aqua, have average stats but is slightly more skilled in terms of speed. ''' Wiz: Aqua's main way of attacking is with her gunblade, Blazefire Saber which is a gun and a sword combined. She mostly uses it for melee but she can also use it from afar. '''Boomstick: Lightning can also use her Paradigm ability to adjust to her situation. Wiz: First, is her Commando mode which increases her strength tremendously. 'Boomstick: Her second Paradigm mode is Ravager mode, which increases her magical ability and allows her to use the four elemental moves. ' Wiz: While Lightning can use the four elemental moves she can't use them to the same power that Aqua has as Aqua is more skilled in magic, and Lightning can only use -ra magic which is weaker than -ga magic such as, Fira, a blast of fire, Blizzara, a chilly blast of icy wind, and an exception to her current set of moves, Thundaga, a strong bolt of lightning. 'Boomstick: She can also use elemental strike moves which are strikes of her gunblade but charged with an element such as, thunder, fire, or ice. ' Wiz: Lightning's Eidolon is Odin, but since outside aid is unavailable Lightning can't summon him, although she can use his sword, the Zantetsuken which is a sword that is able to split into two. 'Boomstick: Lightning only uses Zantu... Zantesu... Odin's sword when she's in trouble and it's proven to be quite powerful. ' Pre-Fight Death Battle Advantages & Disadvantages Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Sword Duel Category:Magic Duel Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Corpsey98 Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years